feliz cumpleaños naru!
by camiSXN
Summary: sasuke se lanza a la accion pero parece que a naru no le gusto como lo hizo, creo que salio corriendo.sasuxnaru.


**olaa! aquí estoy de nuevo pero esta vez escribiendo por el cumple de naru( lo amooo!)**

**ojala les guste. los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto TToTT**

Feliz cumpleaños Naru!

Era un lindo día en konoha, no, un hermoso día, sobretodo para una persona muy especial, ya que cumplía 17 años.

-Que hermoso día-sonrió-ojala alguien se acuerde de mi cumpleaños-salió de su casa hacia el ichiraku a comer su preciado ramen.

-¡Hola viejo!-saludo (gritó)-¿Cómo esta?

- Ohh…Naruto que bueno que llegas-dijo el viejo con una sonrisa-enseguida te sirvo-comenzó a preparar el platillo, aunque no uno cualquiera, sino uno gigantesco, luego se lo dio a Naruto.

-¡Woo! Viejo, no traje tanto dinero-dijo Naruto azorado.

-No te preocupes que la casa invita y ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-dijo abrazando al rubio.

-Gracias viejo-dijo contento mientras terminaba de comer-¡nos vemos!-salió del local para dirigirse a su hogar.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa (mansión), quería felicitar al rubio y entregarle su regalo que tanto trabajo le había costado encontrar, además de decidir si dárselo o no, pero igualmente de importante confesar sus sentimientos y ver si es que le correspondía. Tomó las llaves de su casa y salió con regalo en mano hacia la morada del rubio.

Estaba acostado en el sofá, miro la hora… eran las 3:42 de la tarde, cuando escucho que golpearon su puerta, se paro y se dispuso a abrirla, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un peluche de unos centímetros mas grande que él, era un zorro muy lindo con un pelaje rojizo y unos ojos rojos muy grandes y tiernos. En su cuello tenía un collar en forma de corazón en el que ponía "TE QUIERO", lo raro era que no tenía remitente.

-¿Me lo habrá traído el teme?-enseguida descarto la opción, ya que el teme "JAMAS" le regalaría algo tan…cursi-¿Entonces quién fue?- se pregunto nuevamente mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla con expresión pensativa-me hubiese gustado que me lo regalara el baka- se revolvió los cabellos -¿Por qué las cosas en el amor nunca me resultan?-dijo mientras se iba a una esquina con aura depresiva. Tocaron nuevamente la puerta, Naruto movió al oso para poder abrirla ya que estorbaba.

-¡Hola teme!-saludo con euforia al moreno-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto con fingido desconcierto.

-Dobe, deja de hacer preguntas tontas y déjame entrar-dijo con poca paciencia, mientras el Uzumaki le abría.

-Toma-dijo mientras le entregaba el regalo que venia en una pequeña caja envuelta con un papel naranjo brillante y una cinta negra-espero te guste sino me lo devuelves-dijo mientras se fijaba en el "pequeño" detalle que había en la sala del rubio. El rubio abrió el regalo y se quedo impresionado… era un collar en forma de zorro en simples palabras, hermoso.

-Gracias teme-dijo mientras lo observaba cerca del zorro de peluche-¿te gusta mi peluche baka?-pregunto con sorna.

-¿Por que te compraste un zorro?-pregunto tratando de ocultar su desconcierto.

-Teme no me lo compre, me lo regalaron-se acerco al oso y lo abrazo- a que es mono.

-…-

-Teme por q…

-¿Por que dice te quiero?–pregunto cortante mientras miraba a los ojos al rubio-¿Quien te lo dio?-acercándose lentamente al ojiazul.

-Sasuke-teme no se quien me lo regalo, no tenía tarjeta-dijo evitando la mirada del otro pues lo ponía nervioso mientras se apegaba mas a la pared puesto que el otro se le acercaba demasiado.

-Por que aceptas regalos de desconocido-alzo enojado la voz-no deberías guardarlo, además de lo feo que esta-acorralo a Naruto en la pared.

-Yo acepto lo que se me de la regalada gana-dijo retándolo mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke para tratar de apartarlo.

-Lo que mas me molesta es que diga que te quiere, creo que debería advertirle que ya tienes dueño-dijo a la vez que tomaba las manos de Naruto y las ponía sobre su cabeza y juntaba más sus cuerpos haciendo rozar además sus labios.

-Eres solamente mío-lo miro a los ojos y lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, el Uzumaki se quedaba quieto impresionado por las acciones del contrario, luego de unos segundos el moreno se separo, solo unos centímetros para ver su reacción.

-S-Sasuke ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto con una expresión de profundo desconcierto-no debiste hacerlo-empujo a Sasuke mientras salía corriendo de su casa.

-¡Naruto espera, dobe!- grito mientras lo seguía al bosque.

-¡No me sigas idiota!-grito enojado mientras seguía corriendo.

-¡Dobe, cálmate, déjame explicarte!-corría lo mas rápido que podía hasta que alcanzó a Naruto y se lanzó enzima de él, cayendo los dos al suelo, el moreno recibiendo todo el golpe puesto que no quería que el usuratonkachi se lastimara, quedando el de piel canela sobre el azabache .

-Ahora me dejarás explicarte-dijo irritado a la vez que intercambiaba las posiciones quedando el moreno arriba del rubio.

-¡Déjame bastardo!-gritaba el mas bajo removiéndose.

-No y me vas a escuchar-suspiró-Naruto eres un dobe de lo peor, pero y-yo te quiero, solo esperaba tener la oportunidad para decírtelo, pero me descontrolé y todo salió mal. Naruto lo escuchaba atentamente-lo s-siento- dijo esta vez levantándose para irse, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Bastardo yo también te quiero- y lo besó- vamos a mi casa.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos los amigos y senseis del rubio- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-Gracias dattebayo-dijo emocionado mientras todos lo abrazaban y le daban sus regalos y felicitaciones.

-¿Sai tu no le vas a entregar tu regalo a Naruto?-preguntó Sakura.

-Ya se lo entregue-dijo con su falsa sonrisa, allí esta, señalando al zorro de peluche.

-…-Sasuke con aura asesina-¡por que le das ese tipo de regalos a MI dobe!-grito con el sharingan activado.

-¡Sasuke!-grito Naruto.

-Leí en un libro que a un amigo al que quieras tienes que darle un obsequio especial.

-Tenía que ser Sai-dijeron todos al unísono con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y como es eso que Naruto es tuyo?-pregunto Kiba con tono pícaro.

-Como dije SOLO MÍO pulgoso.

-¡Como me llamaste bastardo!-dijo siendo sostenido por lee y chouji.

-Ya cálmense y ¡que comience la fiesta!-gritó Ino emocionada.

Y así todos celebraron el cumpleaños del lindo kitsune.

-Teme, te quiero-dijo abrazando al moreno.

-yo también dobe-dándole un largo beso.

FIN.

**espero que les haya gustado y espero hacer uno muuucho mas largo pero igual voy mejorando en lo largo de los fics! :) pasenlo super bien y si quieren me dejan un review, POR CADA REVIEW QUE ME DEJEN SE ESCRIBE UN SASUXNARUXSASU (esta informacion no es verdadera pero igual cuenta jajajaj)^^**


End file.
